Regret Message
by GlowingHazelEyes
Summary: What if two important characters had died during the final battle with the kishin? What would happen? Rated T for a teeny bit of language, character deaths, mention of suicide, and slight yaoi. This is my first fanfic so no flames please! Review!


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm pretty proud of it. A warning before you start reading, there is character death, and a little bit of yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. This fanfic was inspired by the song "Regret Message" by Rin Kagamine. I'd recommend listening to it as you read. I do not own Soul Eater, and I am not making a profit from this. I merely love to write. **

Soul couldn't handle it anymore. The pain. The guilt. Maka had told him that it wasn't his fault. She said that it wasn't anyone's fault, except Asura's. But he still blamed himself. He should have been there to help Kid, Black*Star and their loyal weapons fight Asura. But no, he had been rendered useless for being too weak to fight off the Little Demon. He had been passed out on the ground with his meister sitting next to him trying to help, while Kid and Black*Star had kept that damn kishin busy. He was still unconscious when the kishin had stabbed Kid, and then defeated Black*Star. He remembered his overwhelming feeling of panic when he awoke then saw his friends knocked out and sprawled on the ground. Then came the hatred, the want to kill Asura with his bare hands. He wanted to-

"Thank you all for gathering here today." A voice snapped Soul out of his reverie. "The kishin Asura has been defeated, which calls for great joy and celebration. But not yet, for we need to spend some time mourning over those we have lost." Sid was saying, his voice quivering from sadness as he stood on the stage in front of DWMA's students and teachers. The death scythes and Stein stood next to Sid on the stage, their lips in unhappy frowns. Shinigami-sama was not present; no one had seen him since after he had heard the... news. Maka stood next to Soul, tears spilling from her eyes as Tsubaki sobbed into her shoulder. Patti and Liz were next to them, Patti hugging Liz and crying as quietly as possible, Liz patting her back and looking empty.

"In the final battle with the kishin, we lost two honorable and valuable meisters. Black*Star and Death the Kid," Sid's voice cracked as he said the names. "They died battling the kishin and trying to protect their friends. We all hope that they rest in peace, and know that they- they are in a better place now. We will miss them both." Sid continued, a lone tear escaping from his right eye. Soul did not hear anything more from Sid after that, for he had sprinted out of the room. He ran, ran all the way to DWMA's rooftop and did not stop until he stood near the edge of the roof overlooking Death City. It was then that he had let his bit back sobs escape his throat and rack his body. Soul didn't care about how uncool he had looked in that moment. He had lost Black*Star and Kid. He had lost his best friend and the one he... the one he loved.

Yes, Soul loved Death the Kid, but he had never admitted it to anyone. Maka, being his meister and being constantly around him, had found out and (after fangirling like a psycho, squealing about how cute they would be together, which had shocked Soul for a while) told Soul that he should express his feelings to Kid. But Soul hadn't. He couldn't stand the thought of rejection (and yes, the thought of looking uncool) so he never said anything about it to Kid.

How he regretted it now. How he regretted it all. Soul sighed, not having the energy to cry anymore. He gulped as he transformed his hand into the end of his scythe's form blade and held it to his throat. He couldn't take the guilt anymore. Soul shut his eyes and held his breath, preparing to slash the blade across his throat.

He stopped. What would happen to Maka, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki? What would they do if they lost not only Black*Star and Kid, but him too? He saw their crying faces when he was inside DWMA, and he knew that he did not want more tears to leak from their eyes because he committed suicide. So Soul would live, so he could spare his living friends from feeling more pain. He transformed his hand back into its normal state, took in a shaky breath and collapsed to his knees, clenching his fists.

"Black*Star, Kid, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save either of you. I miss you two. Black*Star, you were my best friend. You could make my day better with your stupid jokes and rants about surpassing God. Kid, you and I didn't get along at first, but then we became friends. You constantly had those symmetry fits and I thought... well I thought they were adorable. Kid, I love you, and I always will. I'm sorry I never told you." Soul spoke into the night, more tears finding their way out of his eyes.

"... You should get inside, it's cold out here." A once cheery voice said to Soul.

"Shinigami-sama?!" Soul stood and turned toward the Grim Reaper.

"It is me. Come inside when you're ready." Shinigami turned to the door. Soul stared at him.

"Oh, and Soul?" Shinigami paused, "He loved you too." The Grim Reaper finished, and walked back into DWMA.


End file.
